The Gentle but Superior Flower
by Joukaa Saikuron
Summary: L meets a strange woman who says she lost her memories and decides to follow him back to his hotel where all the police are working on the Kira investigation. What's L to do other than bring her back "home"? Or will these flowers' feelings bloom? LxOC


**A/N: This isn't my first time writing a fanfiction, but it is my first time writing a Death Note one. Usually I write Bleach. But anways, it's an LxOC. Hopefully you understand everything. As I was writing it I thought that readers would have trouble understanding why L was back at the college. By the way this takes place around the time Light is "helping" figuring out who Kira is. [sorry if anyone is out of character. I made this a long time ago … ^-^'']  
Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or the characters, just the oc in the story…**

"I'm sorry, Ryuuzaki, but I am not able to pick you up from the college at the moment. The car broke down and is currently being fixed. I can go and get a new car if you'd like, sir."

"No. It's okay, Watari. I'll just walk back. I have things to do anyway." L flipped his phone shut. He was waiting at the college for Watari to pick him up. It was starting to get dark and that was when Watari finally called. Just now.

L sighed. Well at least it would be good exercise from the long walk. The walk also gave L the advantage to think about the Kira case. Because of the Kira case, L wasn't able to go to college so he thought today would be his last day. He was a little down that they still hadn't found out who Kira was in so long, although he had his suspicions set on Light. He had a lot of evidence on Light, but apparently not enough.

As L was about to turn a corner, he kicked a rock in his slouched position. Suddenly he heard a girl's shrill cry fill the air. As he turned the corner he looked to where he heard the girl's voice coming from. Jus then, a young woman had been running and bumped right into him. She seemed panicked as she fell to the ground on her hands and knees. L observed the fearful girl with a glance. She had soft brown hair that was pulled in a messy ponytail and green eyes that were filled with dread. He looked past her and noticed a grimy looking, middle aged man. He was also holding something in his right hand. A knife. L's eyes narrowed and became serious.

The man saw that L's gaze had fallen upon him. L was quick with drawing the conclusion that the woman was being chased by this man.

"This kid ain't gonna save you, lady. Mwahahahaha-oof." The man was interrupted by a swift round house kick from L.

"Agh! What the hell?! I'm bleeding!" the man was appalled as he took his hand from his face full of red liquid. He hurriedly and frantically crawled away.

"Well, I will assume you are safe ma'am and I assure you that you won't be seeing him again." L turned toward the woman who was still on the ground.

"Who are you…?" The woman was astounded.

"That's not important, but I think you should be getting home where it's safe. It's getting really dark." L replied.

There was a long pause before the woman said, "I don't know where it is…" Her voice trailed off a bit and she continued, "I think I lost my memory, but I don't really remember. Well, of course I wouldn't remember if I lost my memory because I'd have amnesia and I wouldn't remember anything then. What I meant was… well to tell you the truth I don't really know what I meant." The woman started laughing.

L was very confused now, but of course he didn't show it. One second ago she was so scared and frightened, but now she's all happy and smiling and rambling on about nothing. "I'm sorry, but I'm not following." He decided on saying.

"I have no idea who or where I am at the moment." She smiled brightly at L.

He stared at her for the longest time not knowing what to say or do. He wanted to help her, but it wasn't really possible. "How did you lose your memory?"

"I don't know."

"Where were you when you woke up?"

"I don't remember."

"Why was that man chasing you with a knife?"

"I don't really recall."

L and the girl stared at each other for a little longer. He started turning to walk away_. What else am I supposed to do_, he thought. Then again he can't just leave her here, alone.

"Wait! Please don't go um, person, guy, you!" she exclaimed while pointing at him.

"What would you like me to do for you?" L answered as politely as he could.

"Well, I would like it if you'd let me come to your house or wherever you were headed to. Although I'd think you'd be on your way home because even you said it's getting dark and by the way where are you coming from so late? Well it doesn't really matter since I'm getting a little chilly which is why I wanna come to your house… to think things through." She grinned after a second of afterthought.

This lady had to be crazy if she thought L would bring her to the hotel with all the police there too. "I don't think so." He answered.

"Well, then I guess… I guess I'll just have to follow you." She countered.

L ignored her and walked past her. She was a stubborn and persistent girl because just as she said, she followed right behind him. He couldn't go "home" now that he had a stalker with no memories of who she is. He thought that maybe if he walked around in a big circle she'd go away. He'd try that.

"So... what _is_ your name?" She asked as she lingered behind L.

"Ryuuzaki." He hesitantly answered.

"Oh. I'm… hmm… I guess I should rename myself because I don't remember my actual name…" She thought for a momet before adding, "How about you just give me a name? That'd be cool, huh?"

"Why don't you name yourself?"

"Now you know I'm not a good thinker, Ryuuzaki!" She said it as if they were childhood buddies. She laughed, "No, I'm kidding. Actually, one thing I do remember about myself is that I was good at solving mysteries or something like that I guess."

Well this would give L a reason to bring her to the hotel. No. He can't. No matter what.

She suddenly became serious as she walked by his side. "This is hard for me, you know. And it probably is for you, too, what, with having a strange girl like me claiming to have amnesia following you around."

"Yuuka," L said simply.

"Huh? What?" She said, puzzled.

"That's your new name, Yuuka." He replied without looking at her.

She glanced at him, "I love it." She smiled.

Maybe he was losing his mind or overly tired from walking around, but it was quite the dazzling smile.

He was about to smile back until Yuuka giggled mockingly and said, "Oh, and by the way, we're walking around in circles."

L stayed silent looking ahead. He wasn't sure how much time passed. Forty minutes. An hour, maybe. But from walking around in circles the whole time, his legs and feet started hurting. Apparently so did Yuuka's because she was bent over complaining about it. L tuned out her cries for a little after he heard her say, "And my bra is _way_ too tight! I must have been some kind of hooker or something!" While she held her left, er, bosom. She acted like a teenager.

"How old are you?" L interrupted her.

"How the hell would I know!?" She replied, obviously aggravated.

"Well check your pockets for ID or something." L said without looking at her.

"I have no pockets!" She slid her hands down her hips into imaginary pockets of emphasis.

Maybe if L annoyed her she would go away. "Young women are always supposed to bring purses with them when they go out." He falsely scolded.

"Well sorry. Do hookers bring purses with them when they're on the job?"

L ignored her question. _Maybe I _should_ have told Watari to get that car,_ L thought.

**A/N: Okay that's the first chapter. I might make a second chapter. Emphasis on the might. Hopefully it wasn't too bad. Yuuka means: **_優__(yuu)_ "gentleness, superiority" and _花__(ka)_ "flower"  
**I got that from which is a very useful website. The meaning of her name is how I came up with the title…**


End file.
